The In Between
by Received Calls
Summary: Genevieve Phillips is a new born vampire who moves to Forks. She expects nothing more then a quiet place to dwell, and ends up with totally different situation. She has found a different way to live and that just might be all taken away from her.
1. The Beginning of the End

**This story starts out six months after Breaking Dawn. **

**Summary:**

**Genevieve Phillips has successfully become a vampire thanks to her best friend, Linsey. Gen realizes that Linsey seems to not want to be her friend anymore since she has been a vampire. So Gen moves to Forks for the simple reason of that there's hardly any sun, but she finds herself in a world that is nothing she expected it to be. She ends up meeting some interesting people and finds out some of her mysterious hidden powers with the help of a friend. Someone steals her heart for her that she least expects, and there is something happening behind all of this that might tear apart her whole happiness if she doesn't figure out soon enough.**

**(I think the story in much better then the summary I just made up.) Please read every word! Thanks. **

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

It felt like forever before the dreadful torment of pain was gone. Every heart beat was excruciating, and I was totally relieved the moment my heart beat stopped.

I took my first quick breath. The air was heavy, and damp. I could smell the mildew in the walls of the basement I was in. The odor was stronger then it should have been, and unpleasant, but it was not the most interesting of the smells in the room. I was sure someone was there, someone not human, and familiar.

My eyes were closed still, but I could feel an presence near.

I was laying down on comfortable surface, a bed, and I wondered what use it will be to me anymore.

I slowly opened my eyes into slits. The lights were on, and I could see that Linsey was hovering over me, waiting for me to awaken. My clouded mind suddenly cleared, so I knew that there was nothing sinister, wicked or evil that was going to attack me if I moved. _I guess that's what three days of agonizing pain makes you think. _I opened my lids fully to perceive Linsey leaning in to see my face.

Her glistening bright red eyes were staring straight down at me.

We gazed at each other for minutes. I liked the silence for once, no loud pounding jolts in my chest. I took one more large breath, and sighed.

She smiled widely, and I sat up and she hugged me gently. I hugged her back even more gently, knowing the kind of strength I had now.

I was alive! Everything seemed fine. We let go of our embrace and stared at each other again.

"Gen, you have no idea how happy I am that this all worked out!", Linsey smiled and laughed.

I knew the reason for her laughter. "What? That your best friend had successfully become a vampire?", I twitched at the thought. I was a vampire. I was shocked that I hadn't remembered it sooner. I didn't seem to be thirsty at all, but I did feel stronger. Then I remembered how I came to be this...

* * *

TWO YEARS EARLIER:

I had just moved from Florida with my dad, to Texas with my uncle. My mom lived in Mane, but I hardly went to visited her since she started a new family with my step-dad, Hugh, about four years ago.

My uncle was modern and rich, even if he lived in the country. There were few people living in that small town, and I was far from anything that was a country girl. After the first day I was introducing myself to neighbors, almost everyone I would walk by in town knew that I was Drew Montgomery's niece and everyone would have already known that Drew Montgomery was filthy rich, so most of the people were pretty nice. Uncle Drew was the type of guy who usually kept to himself in his large house, doing most of his business work. So when my dad asked him if I could stay with him till the end of high school, he didn't mind, just said "okay".

The reason I had to live with uncle in Texas was because my dad had to move again for work and he thought I shouldn't move with him, this time. He was always moving, mostly around Florida, but now he was moving to Europe, to all these famous places in Europe, and he said that he would rather I finished high school in America! Of course I wanted to go, but he was a paranoid dad and said I couldn't. _Photographers... _

So my dad flew to London, and I moved to Texas to live with my happily over-worked uncle. It was the middle of the summer and I was seventeen years of age. I spent most of my time before school started driving around in the new silver porsche cayman my uncle gave me as a present, because for years all he sent me at Christmas and my birthday was a card. He said he felt sorry. He tried to spoil me more, and I knew I didn't want him to spoil me, but he was my uncle, I was living with him, and I wanted to stay on his good side so I thanked him for whatever he offered.

Then when the school year began, I met Elizabeth Hart, also known as Linsey, who I admired greatly. She had long wavy blonde hair to the end of her back. She had the craziest red eyes and the palest skin I ever saw. She was everything, nice, smart, beautiful and a hint of mysteriousness. Perfect even. I couldn't describe it enough, but there was one thing that was oddly strange about her. She had no friends, and yet I thought she would be the most popular kid in the school. Most people just glared at her and she would smile. It was very odd, but I could see how people could be jealousy of her.

I had three classes with her, and two of them I sat right next to her. So we got to know each other pretty well and by the next month we were friends. I wouldn't say best friends, but friends. I soon found out that it wasn't everyone else that ignored her, she ignored everyone else. It seemed as if I was the one person that she decided she was going to get along with. I thought about how everybody has at least one vice, and that was hers.

Then as the school year when by, Linsey and I got to know each other better and better. Her father owned the town's hospital, which I thought was pretty cool. Her eyes were red all the time because she liked to always wear red colored contacts. I didn't know if I should believe that or not, because they didn't look fake at all, and for some reason I couldn't remember why I thought that. Then I found out another one of her odd vices.

Everyone knew that there were restrictions about students touching each other, but it seemed like Linsey took that rule to an extreme because she didn't like being touched in any way at all. She would recoil when I would try to give her a high five when we were doing team work in class and she would never want me to give her a hug. I always felt like I was hurting her, so I gave her space.

She never seemed too cold or too warm, just still. Sometimes she was so quiet and motionless that I thought she was like a statue, like a statue of a goddess. Then she would snap out of it and move on, but I had a weird feeling why she was like that. I pushed the thought a side. I was her only friend, or at least I was the only one she really talked to, not that she talked much.

When we weren't in school and just hanging out, she would be the most outgoing, chatty person ever. It was like she was a totally different person and being at school made her shy and out of place. I had noticed after awhile that Linsey was always her happiest when the sun was down. I never really liked nighttime, but Linsey made me feel like night was the best time of day. We had been friends the whole school year, then I went to Mane for the summer.

The next year was totally different. Linsey spilled her secret. She told me everything about being a vampire and I just sat there listening intensively. When she had said all she could, I believed her. It would explain everything about her, her perfect beauty, her red eyes, her pale white skin and her sensitivity to touching.... humans. I sighed. I hadn't decided if she told me all this to scare me away, or to turn me in........ I shook my head. _Wow._ She smiled at me and told me that she wanted to still be friends, but she didn't want any secrets. I was grateful for that, I didn't want to lose my friendship with Linsey.

After her secret was revealed to me, my understanding of her had improved extremely and we seemed like much better friends. As the weeks went by she keep telling me more about whatever questions I asked her. She let me touch her, only hardly on the top of her hand. _She was so cold!_ She felt frigid and hard as a rock. That made me smile, _so she was like a statue. _I smiled wider.

Then I had to ask about blood. I mean she wasn't killing me, or any one else that I knew of. She said that vampires had red eyes because of the vampire venom in their bodies. Then I asked about if she had killed anyone and she said she had never killed anyone in her life. Her dad owned the hospital, so she got downers blood for free and no one knew because she was the only one in her family who was a vampire. She didn't want to kill anyone, but she did crave the taste of blood, so that's when she said the family she lived with now wasn't her original family. (This was when I was completely in shock.) She was around **two hundred **years old. (She sure didn't look like it.) So for two hundred years, because she would always look sixteen, she has been adopting herself to different families and they wouldn't care because Linsey could change and control people's minds, that's when I felt like I should have never met her. _Was she controlling my mind? Maybe I don't notice. _Then she said she started to become my friend because she couldn't control my mind. She stared at me and I stared back. _Maybe I don't want to believe any of this._ Then she said I'd make a great vampire. _Shoot! Not good! Not good! Wait? Didn't I want to be a vampire? To do things I thought weren't possible? But what about my family? What would they think when I was gone and never came back? _

Then Linsey told me how new born vampires are always out of control and always wanting blood. They were savage and would do whatever it takes to get their hands on it. So they can't be around humans for years till they got the hang of not biting everyone they see. Then there is the practice of resisting when they were closer to any human. I stared at her. _I would be out of control? _

Weeks kept going by and Linsey explained everything more and more. When it was late March I decided that I wanted the life Linsey had. My birthday was in early May, I'd be nineteen. _Good, an adult, not sixteen._ Then I would be out of school and I would be on my own, doing what I wanted. I would tell my family that I was moving, hopefully somewhere not as sunny as Texas so I could be outside more. Linsey would change me, keep me quiet for a couple for years and then I could start my new life of forever. My family would be alright. My mom had her new family. My dad would be busy with his photography. Then I think Uncle Drew wouldn't even notice if I called or not.

So then I graduated at the end of the year with Linsey, I had top grades because of my vampire friend and then I was on my own. I told my parents that I wanted a couple years to just take a break from life, find a nice job and relax. I picked up my stuff to leave in my porsha and Uncle Drew said he had a couple thousand dollars put into my bank account if I ever needed it. I thanked him and left. (_Thinking he wanted me out of there as soon as possible._) I told my family that I would tell them when I found a permanent place to live, but that I would be traveling a lot for a while.

I drove straight to Linsey's after that, she said she didn't have a family anymore and that her adopted family decided to leave to Italy forever and that they left the house for her. I laughed at that.

I was to live in Linsey's basement for the time being, so I put my stuff down next to the wall, sat down on the bed and exhaled. After a second Linsey was sitting beside me, her arms around my shoulders, and she whispered, "You'll do fine", in what was such a beautiful voice to me. Then I suddenly felt a cold, sharp pain in my neck, and then a burning sensation. It hurt so much, so badly. I screamed. I could hardly hear Linsey telling me to be quiet.

I whispered, "Make it stop".

She was next to my ear and whispered back, "It will be over soon." So I closed my eyes and let the pain continue.

* * *

I flickered my eyes open again and adjusted them back to the present. _Odd..._

Linsey beamed and laughed. "Of course I'm happy! I was really getting scared on the second day though. It seemed like you weren't making any progress of getting better. " Her smile tightened. "Well, anyway, are you thirsty at all? Wait, I shouldn't have said that. Of course you are!"

Then she was out of the room for two seconds, then back again with a tray that had four large glasses filled with a deep red liquid in each of them. I stared at them. I hadn't realized it, but I didn't feel thirsty or any craving for blood at all. I felt impressed with myself, but then I remembered I hadn't taken a breath since before I was thinking about how all this happened. So I inhaled, and loved it. I wanted to taste that smell that was so desirable, on the tray that was at the other end of the room, held in Linsey's hands. She looked like she was ready for me to pounce on her, but I didn't.

Moments later Linsey's expression changed to confused and she asked, "Aren't you thirsty?"

"Yes", I said the word quickly, looking into her eyes. "I was waiting for you to walk over here, but I guess your not". I stud up a million times faster then I thought I could ever move. I smiled and murmured," Cool".

I looked back at Linsey and she had the widest smile I had ever seen. "Your not going to attack me to get to the blood?", she said pointing to the glasses.

"Why would I do that?", I asked, scrunching my eyebrows together. Then I remembered. "Oh", I said slowly. _How could I have this much control already? _

"Gen, I thought you were special before, but now you are even more amazing", Linsey continued, "I mean having that kind of control, minutes after you woke up.... AMAZING", she almost screamed. Then I walked over to her at a speed too fast for human eyes to see and she and I each picked up a glass in our hands.

"To you, Miss Genevieve Phillips", Linsey rang as if singing, we cheered. "Welcome to your new life!".

Then we both gulped down the liquid. It was hot, and delicious. It was the most delectable and savory drink I could have ever tasted. I had strength, speed, control, and beauty. What a great way to start out in a new life.

* * *

**That was hopefully at least a good first chapter of my first story. Please let me know what you think and write a review! I'd love to know what people think! I also understand that everyone has their own distinguished opinions, good and bad. I want to to hear them all! Advice would be great! Thank you!**


	2. Departing Decisions

Chapter 2: Departing Decisions

I put the glass back down on the tray and tilted my head back in a happy, joyous laugh. I was a glorious, flawless, irreproachable vampire and there was no regrets now because it couldn't be undone. I stopped myself and I could feel my expression change to a straight face. _No going back... _

I looked to Linsey and saw her wide grin hadn't wiped off. She asked, "do you want another glass? I got one for me and the other three for you, but I see that you don't seem to need it." She glanced at me in all angles and her irritating smile was gone, now replaced with a serious, stern face. "Your dad called six times, and your mom called four times during your three days of black out, and I didn't dare pick up your phone, so I suggest you call both of them now", she said, now pointing to my back pack.

I shifted my eyes to **my** **human back pack**. _Man, I had to get over this. _So I silently moved over to my book bag, took out my cellphone, and called each of my parents, reassuring them that I was fine.

After two long phone calls I shut my phone and let out a quick breath and glanced at the clock. It was 7:43 p.m., it was getting dark. I looked back at Linsey, who had probably been leaning against the wall for an hour. She said, "Ok, Gen, I've got to go up stairs for a while to get some work done. I want you to stay down here for the time being." She was looking for pity in my eyes. "Please."

"Fine", I groaned, and she was gone before I could make a face at her.

I walked back to the bed and plopped down on it and decided to stare at the ceiling for a while. _Because I can't even sleep. _There was that unwanted thought again. I wasn't human anymore. I wouldn't and couldn't live a normal human life, because I wasn't one. I couldn't be in the sunlight because I would sparkle. I couldn't fall in love and have children, but I would be able to live forever and do impossible things that humans could never be able to do. So you could say the good balances out the bad. I remember in preschool everyone would always ask you what you wanted to be when you grow up, and I recall myself saying that I wanted to be a mom. _No. Let's go back and change that. "When I grow up I what to be a vampire!" _I laughed at myself quietly.

Then I was wondering about the falling in love thought. I never was really the girl who looked in a magazine and saw a really cute guy and said 'I love him!' because I mean, I didn't even know who that person was, why should I like him? I might see a guy and think he's hot, but I wouldn't fall in love with him just because of his looks. I mean what if he really wasn't a good person on the inside? So I was never was really the type of person who always needed a boyfriend. I always had a lot of guy friends at school, but never boyfriends. I never wanted one. I always thought of my mother's words, "_why do you need a boyfriend? You will never be with that person forever, unless you really liked him that much, and there's really no point in it at all if you break up. Just promise me you'll wait till your out of school." _I guess I never did because of my mom's paranoia, but now I am out of school, and I am half expecting my mom to think that I'll come back to visit next year saying that I have a boyfriend and that we're getting married next month. _eh, no way. _I am only nineteen.

I fumbled off of the bed and gracefully scudded around the corner to the bathroom. I turned around to the mirror and stared at myself. I gasped. It wasn't me. It was a too-beautiful, too-perfect version of myself. My eyes stud out the most out of all my new features. They were an even brighter red then Linsey's eyes. I leaned as close as I could to the mirror and looked straight into what was the scarlet liquid swirling around my pupal. It was the vampire venom in me. I just realized how much I missed my green-hazel eyes, but red was an even more exciting color. I leaned back and examined my other new characteristics. My light brunette hair that had once (a couple days ago) had been to my shoulders, was now maybe three inches longer. I liked it, it was much more wavy like I had always wanted it to be. My skin seemed to be paler, more flawless then anything. As I looked closely, the cluster of blackheads I usually got between my eye brows was completely gone. _Thank goodness!_ I watched myself turn around and giggled. I had a much more curvy figure. Then I noticed at my outfit. It was the same clothes I wore when I walked into Linsey's house, so I glided to my suit case, picked a pair of jeans and a shirt, then changed into them.

I hopped back on the bed cross-legged, and sat there bored. I fell back and my head landed on the pillow. _Man, being a vampire was so boring._ I laughed at myself again. Well, it was done now. I closed my eyes and tried to see if I could sleep at all when an idea popped into my head.

I jumped off the bed and slid my hands under it and slowly started to lift it off the ground. _DANG! This is too easy! _Then I was all the way under the bed, lifting it more, I started to straighten out my arms. I heard a _thunk _which was probably the bed hitting the ceiling. So I shifted myself out from under the bed and gently set it back on the ground.

I heard her coming. I whirled around to see Linsey about two inches away from my face. She didn't looked the least bit happy. "Gen, please don't mess with my stuff."

I looked at my feet in shame, feeling like a kid being shunned by her mother. "I'm sorry", I said in a full voice. I looked back up to find that Linsey and I were back to a best friend status. She was smiling again.

"So, I was doing a little research for where you wanted to live, and I found the cloudiest place in the U. S., just for you", she waited and then finished, "Forks, Washington."

I thought about it. There was probably a lot of uninhabited forest for me to use my speed and strength with no worry. I could deal with the fact that it would probably be wet and rainy, but the fewer the people the better. I smiled back at Linsey. "Sounds great."

Linsey was jumping up and down and giggling. "Yay! You can look for a house later, right now we are going to watch a movie."

I thought that was kind of odd, but I went with it. "Okay, which movie?"

"It's in theaters", she was staring at me closely, watching my reaction.

I stared back at her, "then let's go". I blinked and Linsey had her purse.

We ran speedily. We got our tickets and watched a rated R horror movie. The room smelled so good, yet so horrible because there was all that blood that I had to resist. I closed my eyes for most of the movie, also not breathing the whole time. It wasn't that enjoyable.

Once it was over and Linsey and I were walking out, I caught eyes for a second with an old women in the lobby, and knew that her husband had just died the day before and that she had no family left. I frowned in sadness. _How did I know all that from looking into that women's eyes for a second? _I didn't know, and I sure wasn't going to tell Linsey. I kept my eyes on the ground, trying to not make any eye contact with anyone else.

When we made it back to Linsey's house, her and I were both impressed with my resistance, but we didn't say anything. I got on the computer to check if there were any housing available in Forks, Washington. There was a house that was rather large, but was way out of town, pretty close to the Quileute reservation. At that moment I wanted to go to the beach really badly. So I took a mental note to remember to go walk on the beach when I got to Forks.

I checked on the information about the house: three large bedrooms, with each having floor to ceiling sliding windows with small balconies, two bathrooms, with marble bathtubs and sinks, a large kitchen, with mahogany cabinets, large living room and dining room, breakfast nook, and laundry room, and a back porch that over looked the seven acres of land in the backyard. _Wow. _

The price was what it was worth. It was still under half million dollars, so I decided to take it with some financial help from Linsey. I would go shopping for furniture, later to fill up all the empty rooms I would have. I requested a form to fill out so that I could possibly buy the house if one else had any offers. I checked, there were none and this house would go off the market in two days! I could tell Linsey was right beside me so I turned around. She was leaning over me and staring at the computer screen.

"You know, that is an considerably huge house for you. Your not having company are you?", Linsey smiled and looked down at me.

I was staring straight into her eyes and said, "You would know, you build it". I had said the words blankly with no thought that I actually believed it.

Linsey was not amused, "how could you know that!?", she seemed mad.

"Well, I mean, it's perfect and that smile made me think that you knew something, and I guess I was right", I smiled up back at her. "So when was it built?"

"Oh, well, I built it last year. I have to do something while you were away during the summer", she smiled down at me, "and since I built it, I will be paying for it", Linsey said.

"What!? No! I'll pay for it", I said, turning away from her. It would take me thirty years to pay off that house, maybe more.

"Oh please Gen", Linsey said sarcastically. "I know you have your clothing with you, but what about all the furniture you will need? Well, just to tell you, I took care of it. Two moving vans are heading to Forks right now and they know exactly where to put all **your** stuff.", she turned to me, waiting for me to respond.

I knew there was no point in arguing, she was going to spoil me no matter what I did. I understood that there was no way to change that human-controling mind of hers. I sighed and rolled my eyes. _Linsey, Linsey._

Apparently she understood and said, "so your plane will leave tomorrow in late afternoon, that way you can wear your black jacket and not have to worry about sparkling", she squinted and grinned. "Remember, you already payed for that house months ago, so don't get any ideas."

I rested my chin in my hand. Then I realized something. My eyes widened. "Your not coming with me?", I asked.

"Well, Gen, when you said you were going to be on your own, that's what I thought what you meant", I glared at her, she was not the type of person to take everything that literally. She continued, "don't worry, you can call me whenever you want to, and I'll be sending a box of blood jars every month... yeah, that will be enough. Also, you don't know what kind of people might be out there, so there's five different packages with colored contacts in your suitcase to match your old green-hazel eye color. I'll also keep sending you the contacts. If you what to send me something then just call me, because my address will probably keep changing."

I still didn't see why Linsey wanted me to leave so badly, because I knew she did. My face was still a frown.

Linsey saw I was not happy with her. "Don't worry, I think deep down you know you what to be on your own and not have me do everything for you anymore. I mean sometimes I feel like I'm your mom, scolding you, buying you your house, and sending stuff you'll need."

I sighed, "okay, your right". I turned and checked the time. It was 1:53a.m. "It's really late! WE should be getting to be-", I was cut off by Linsey's chuckling.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it", she said, walking out of the room.

I sighed again, walked back down to the basement, took my iPod out out of my back pack and plugged the earphones into my ears. I laid down on my bed and listened to the same song over and over...

_________________________________________________

**This is not my favorite chapter, but I am working on the third one and I hope that it will be out by next week. Please write a review! Thanks! **


	3. The Leave

**THIS IS A FAN FICTION!** **So we all should know that I do not own any of the Twilight characters and that the original story is not mine. I want to only type it once and before any of the Twilight characters even show up. I DO OWN GEN AND LINSEY THOUGH!!! Always! So please enjoy chapter three! **

______________________________________

Chapter 3: The Leave

I pressed the pause button on my iPod. I was vexed, completely induced with boredom. Thoughts were rushing through my head perpetually. I had tried to think about the pandemonium of finally leaving Texas, to live in a much more suitable place for myself, but I was anxious. I was thinking about the choices I had made. _Did I make the right decision? Was being a vampire that great? Was Linsey really my friend or was she just messing with my mind? _Maybe I was just one of those young adults who makes the wrong choices. I sighed. Maybe I was just gullible, and she was just desperate for a human. Which I was not anymore, so that would explain Linsey trying to move me away so quickly. I was hopeful and doubtful that that was true. I guess she thought I wouldn't catch on, and that she was very clever. _Wait. Why am I thinking this about Linsey? She's my best friend._ She always influenced me because I thought her so much better then myself. I was at least as good as her now, and that also could be a reason for her getting rid of me. _Why am I thinking about Linsey this way?_ I mean, she had arranged all of it so far beforehand. _She was planning. _Or she could just be a good friend, sending me off to be on my own. _No way. _

_When I'm gone, I don't know if I'll even care about Linsey if she thought of me as nothing._ _She can do what she wants and won't care for my thoughts._ _WHY AM I THINKING THIS WAY!? What did Linsey ever do to me? I guess I just don't want to lose her... _

I checked the clock, 5:06a.m. The glow of early morning had just started to arise. _Finally._ I was really going to have to get used to never sleeping.

I got up and started walking to the door. Linsey was in front of me in two seconds. I stopped. "Hello", I said happily, trying not to show my theory on her.

"Hi", she smiled back.

"Well I've been sitting here forever", I said glancing back at the bed while motioning my hands toward it. "How long until the plane leaves?", I asked.

"About twelve hours", she answered, studying my face.

It was quiet for moments, as I searched deep into her vibrant eyes for answers to my thoughts, till I couldn't take it anymore and said, "Linsey, I know you want to just get rid of me. I guess I could expect that from you, but I just want to say I'm not mad". I continued with an explanation, "I'm no use to you anymore, now that I'm a vampire. So I guess you can just move on and forget about me". I had said it so calmly.

She looked shocked and hurt. Her eyes seemed sad. "Oh Gen, I could never forget you. You're a great friend", she said, smiling weakly.

"Am I?", I asked, keeping a straight face.

She sighed. "Gen, we were always going to part ways eventually. I'll always keep sending you blood and I hope to see you again in a couple of years", she said while tilting her head a little.

"Yeah", I said, "okay, but please, when you meet someone new, don't send them to Forks".

She didn't seem shocked anymore. "Okay", she said softly. "Oh, and I guess you don't want anymore secrets, so I should say that I can't really control vampire minds. I tried it once, it didn't turn out as good as I had planned. Then when I met you, a human I couldn't command, I just thought you were amazing. Now you have control over your decisions, so I think you are going to do just fine in this world", she smiled at me.

"Thank you Linsey", I smiled back. So we both hugged and each hand a glass of red liquid. Then for the next twelve hours we talked about my human memories with her.

_____________________________________________

The sun was setting now. I was about to go on the passageway from the airport to my plane, when I looked back at Linsey. I looked through her bright blue contacts and studied the emotion in her eyes. Her mouth frowned a little in sadness. We both nodded to each other and I turned around and didn't look back.

The plane ride was rather irritating. My green-hazel contacts were annoying me. I couldn't see everything as perfect as I could without them. I mostly just watched out my small window at the black sky and the glittering city lights under me. There were so many rows of seats, so many rows of people on the plane. I tried to act as human as possible, exactly as Linsey showed me a couple hours before. I thought I was acting human very well, other then the fact that my perfect beauty was dazzling most of the people around me. Including the guy seating next to me.

He was a middle-aged man with very greasy hair and a yellow smile. He kept stealing glances at me and leaning in my direction. No matter how desirable he smelled, I was disgusted. He tried to make small talk and ask silly questions that I wouldn't answer. _How are you? What's your name? Where do you live? You visiting someone? You know I don't live that far from Port Angeles... _He just kept going on and on. I wouldn't talk to him. I just gave him an uninterested look and turn my head back to the window. I averted my eyes from his, I didn't look into them once because I knew I would then find out something about him that I rather wouldn't know. _Ug. _So far, my 'being on my own', wasn't going too well. Not that I couldn't take care of myself. I knew I could.

I leaned back and rested my eyes. For some reason, I pictured myself running through a meadow with forest all around it and a cloudy sky. I seemed happy and joyful, but then the picture was gone and I heard a musical voice say, "she's on her way". Then another voice asked, "and the Cullens?". The first voice answered, "I have a feeling she'll run into them some time, then you'll have another reason to go back". Then the voices faded away as I pulled my eyes open and shook my head. _Weird... _I motioned my head to the people in front of me and behind me, but everyone was sleeping. I could feel the man's eyes on me again, so I turned my head to the window.

After a couple hours, the plane came down in Port Angeles, Washington. I got out of the gate and walked swiftly out of the airport, hoping never to see the disgusting man who sat next to me again. I was out of the airport's sliding doors, when I reached into my pocket and pulled out a piece of crumpled paper that Linsey said had the address of my new home. _Home. _I shook my head a little, then unfolding the paper with one hand, and looked down at it. The address was all there, but there was also was what looked like a code. It had one letter and a few numbers. I stared at it and pondered for a minute then realized what it was. It was the numbers used to find a car in the airport's parking lot.

So I started walking toward it. Although it was dark, I could still see the letters on the polls that marked each different lot. I walked faster, a little inhuman because of my impatience. It was the middle of the night so there were not many people to see me. I walked speedily to the right lot, then down the numbers until I got to the number that was on the paper. I stopped right in front of the right parking spot. I stared for moments and then chuckled. _Linsey, Linsey. _In front of me was my silver porsche cayman. I turned my back pack around and took out my car keys. Then got in my car and drove for an hour and a half in the direction of Forks.

__________________________________________________

When I got past the Forks welcoming sign, it took me another thirty minutes to find my house, because it was so far out of town. I followed a long, whined, narrow road into the forest that was supposedly my driveway. I had begun to feel very nervous, but when I could finally see my house the emotion lifted.

I scanned the outside of the house through the car window as I got closer. It was a very large-looking house. The shingles on the roof were black, and the outside walls were all covered in white stones. I pulled my car in next to the house, and got out taking my back pack with me. As I walked up the path to the front door, there was a lot of little plants and flowers on the side. A touch I wouldn't add, but Linsey was a flowery kinda girl. I looked through the large windows on the side of house. It was pitch black, and it felt eerie, like at any moment something was going to pop out at me. I kept walking and took three short steps to the front door. It was a large wooden masterpiece with a curved door handle and a golden knocker. I sighed. _Linsey was too much. _I unlocked the door and walked inside, pushing it closed behind me. I couldn't see anything, and no one was here. _Hopefully_. I found the closest light switch, which happened to be next to the front door.

All the light reflected from the white walls, ceilings, and floors. It had such a luminous feeling. I was in a short hallway from the front door. I walked forward, and to the left was the living room, and to the right there was the dining room, and there was an archway that went to what looked like the kitchen. It was all very original. The living room had opposite facing couches, with a glass coffee in between. The home was so glorious, tall ceilings, and wide areas. I stared at the the now dark, large, windows that over looked the front yard. They went from floor to ceiling. So far my thoughts were inexpressible.

________________________

I walked through my new home, checking every drawer and cabinet. Linsey had made it a very modern style home that I could adjust to suitably. The room that was my favorite was what I picked out to be my bedroom. It was a corner room, so there was a large window on each of the three sides that faced the front yard, the left side of the house and the backyard. There was a nice little balcony, a bed that had a fluffy sea foam green comforter with sheets that had orotund designs, while the bed frame was a dark brown. There was a desk, a couch, and a closet, all of the essentials for a bedroom. Assuming I needed to put my clothing somewhere, I opened my closet. "Wow", I murmured. I was surprised, but I couldn't say I wasn't expecting it. My closet, was a walk-in closet and it was already stuffed with clothes. I spent an hour looking through it.

I had finally completed an outfit that was entirely casual from what was already in the closet; a light purple tank top, a pair of dark jeans, sneakers, and a navy jacket. I had found only little space for the clothing I had brought. When I finally was out of my closet, I had my new outfit on. I was happy with it, and it's comfortableness. I took a large breath and twirled around. I froze in place. I could smell blood, a lot of blood, in the house. I immediately followed the scent. I found myself in the kitchen, in front of the refrigerator. _Thank goodness. _I reached for the handle and pulled to find it completely filled with blood jars. I unhesitatingly took one out and stuck it in the microwave for one minute. _Not like I wasn't expecting it. _When I took it out, I could feel the warmth of it in my hands, a warmth that could burn human hands. I sipped it while leaning against the kitchen counter.

I glanced around my kitchen and noticed how useless it would be. I would never eat human food anymore, so why would I need to cook? In fact, I didn't even need a bedroom because I couldn't sleep, and I wouldn't need a bathroom. So having such a large house was a waste. I didn't need any of it, even if I could have it. _No use. _

I dropped the jar into the sink and whipped my mouth with a washcloth. I stood there, unmoving. I gazed out the kitchen window at the moonlight dabbled trees. I thought of the idea of just running. Running as fast as I could into the deep forest. Leave all my worries behind me and just going, because I didn't need anything.

I was flying past brisk air before I knew it. It felt wonderful and right. I could sense everything around me, knowing when to jump a fallen tree, or when to maneuver around one. I was going faster then I ever could as a human, but right then I felt like I was only jogging. Everything flickered past me in only clusters of colors. Every quick step I made was a startling vibe to keep going. It reassured me that becoming this was actually worth it.

At one point I stopped, climbed a tree and just laid on a branch for hours. I had closed my eyes, let my leg swing off the side and hummed a made-up tune. It was peaceful. I felt one with nature. Then I jumped out and ran again knowing that it was probably going to get light out in only an hour or two.

I got excited when I felt my shoes crunch with sand. I was on the ocean shore. I remembered how I wanted to go to the beach when I got to Forks. I walked past bone-white tree husks and sea rocks. The waves were calming and soothing. The beach was beautiful with the moonlight reflecting from the water. There was so much peacefulness. I flopped down on the sand and tried to see if I could pass out.

________________________________________________________________________

**I hope this chapter was okay. I'm really looking forward to chapter four! (Hint: Twilight characters appear finally!) Thanks for reading, please write a review, and keep checking to find out when the next chapter is out! Thanks. **


	4. The Encounter

Chapter Four: The Encounter

Muddled, dazed, bewildered. I didn't know what to think, because I didn't know what I was. The last thing I remembered was flopping down on the sand and letting the rush of the the waves soothe me. Of course I wasn't sleeping, but I was confused. I felt as if I was in the half-way point between awake and asleep. The crashing of the tide was still calming me as I was laying on the sand in my damp clothing. I slowing gathered my thoughts back to my head. _I shouldn't be here. Someone could see me. _What if someone did see me? _That doesn't matter; I'm peaceful._

I could hear the hum of car engines and the commotion of the people who were coming to visit of beach on this early morning of summer vacation. I decided that I needed to start heading back to my house because it probably wasn't a good idea for someone to find me if I looked passed out. I made my eyes flicker open. While looking around I noticed that the sky was completely cloudy and the part of the beach I was on was completely uninhabited. I saw people in the distance, but it seemed like so few people on the beach compared to the crowded stretches of sand I remembered in Florida.

Seeing as no one was around, I laid my head back down onto the soft sand and let myself slip back into peacefulness.

* * *

_Those brilliant, brilliant eyes. Gleaming out of the darkness and into the pale light to reveal blood red. _

I woke with a heavy, long breath. I glanced from side to side; waking slowly. I then scrambled out of bed and sat of the edge of it. The dream left me wondering. What exactly was it? I let it leave my mind as I went through my morning routine. Clothing myself, brushing teeth and hair, Etc. When I walked down stairs I wasn't surprised to find no one home. So I just grabbed a Pop Tart and headed out the back door.

Wilderness soon filled my surroundings. A nice walk in the woods always lifted my spirits to start the day. The Pop Tart was devoured in 3 seconds flat.

I had been strolling for a couple minutes before my pocket started to vibrate. I lifted my phone up, and saw the caller ID and abruptly filled my phone open.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you better get your ass over here right now."

I was slightly confused and he seemed tense. " Where? Why? What's up?"

"Cuz there's a vampire at First Beach! I can smell it, and it's not a Cullen. So get your ass moving."

With that, I hung up and ran westward at full speed.

* * *

Crashing, soothing, swaying, peace, relaxation. I loved the beach. I felt like I could fall asleep at any moment... well... it was nice to think about. I could lay here forever.

But then everything stopped, and started pounding. My relaxation and my thoughts. Then I started panicking silently. Out of all the conversations I could hear with my "super hearing", one conversation caught my attention because of one of the words one of the two people that were talking said. It made me tense and unbelievably anxious. Even if those people were half a mile down the beach from where I was, I listened it. I could tell from their voices that it was two guys talking in husky voices.

"God, the stench of vampire. It's on the beach somewhere", one guy said.

"Yeah. Are you sure it's not one of the Cullens?", the other husky voice replied.

"No way. you know they can't come to La Push and they aren't going to be back from their vacation for another couple weeks", the first voice said.

"Then I'm guessing this is not a good sign, but you know I don't want any trouble and I don't smell blood or hear screaming", the second voice said more softly.

"Just because you're friendly with the Cullens doesn't mean that this vampire will be friendly, so we have to figure out where it is and if there are any more. The one that's on the beach, it's smell is coming from the left. Start walking down that way and see if you can find anything. I', going to run the perimeter and see if there are any others and if I run into Sam then I'll tell him to keep an eye out as well, but for now it's gonna be our problem. Alright?", the first voice said.

"Ok, I'll meet you back at your place later", the second voice said.

Then I heard the foot steps of both people heading off in different directions. The guy coming my way was jogging, so he would pass me in a matter of minutes. there was no use in panicking and I wouldn't be able to get to my car without him following my scent. When he did pass me, he would probably notice my paleness, and how gorgeous I was. I smiled to myself. Thank goodness I was wearing my colored contacts! My eyes would have really given me away. What I really needed was to act human. Human. Human. Human. Human. A human wouldn't be able to hear their conversation, so I tried to change my expression so that it looked like I wasn't expecting anything.

* * *

My body mass moved with me, up and down, as I jogged down to beach. All I was thinking about was how nervous I seemed to be.

There were no people on this side of the beach. It seemed strange. I had been running for a couple minutes before I saw someone. They were... sleeping? He? She? When I came close enough to see them fully, I stopped.

The girl was just laying on the soaked sand, and I could see that her clothing was damp. She had obviously been here awhile. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was steady. She looked maybe eighteen. Her face was so pale... and beautiful. Radiantly beautiful.

I stood and stared at her for a few moments and then realized what this could mean.

Vampire. Of course.

It had to be. But how could she be asleep? I decided to get her to wake up first.

"Excuse me", I said nicely, but loudly.

She stirred and blinked up at me. I sighed. Her eyes were green. She said sleepily, "Oh. I'm sorry. I must have drifted off." She rubbed her eyes, and slowly stood up.

"It's alright", I said smiling.

She smiled back and stared into his eyes. He suddenly got lost in them. _Those brilliant, brilliant eyes. _I snapped out of it quickly and asked, "I haven't seen you around have I?"

She replied, "No, you probably haven't, because I just moved to Forks yesterday."

"Oh, well then. Welcome! I feel like I should give you the grand tour now. Not that it's so grand though."

She then giggled a little and said, "thanks for the welcome. My name is Genevieve, Gen for short."

"It's nice to meet you, Gen. I'm Seth."

* * *

** FINALLY!!!! Yes, chapter four, finally. I've kinda forgot about my fanfiction and I just wasn't into it for a while and tonight, I just decided to start doing it again... so here you have it! And it's probably not that good cuz I haven't been working on it that long... but I'll revise it later. **

**THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW. **


End file.
